Catch Me, I'm Falling
by Detective Broadway
Summary: Post 2x15. Just an alternate ending/what happens after the ending. T for language. Also, it's in first person from Jane's POV.


**A/N Aaaand I'm back with another one-shot. How was everybody's holidays? Mine were great. As you can see, I've been writing. Also, to those of you who are reading 'Fix You', sorry for the delay. Blame Captain Symmetry for procrastinating and not writing it. **

**Anyways, this is just a short little post season finale fic. I'm still in shock from it, and as with the last season finale, I had to write an alternate ending/what happened after the ending. I can't wait for season 3. Review and let me know what you think, I need feedback to live. O.O **

**This has been a very long Author's Note. **

**Enjoy, x. **

"Don't you dare touch him!"

I stared in disbelief at those words. How she said them, the pain in her eyes. _I was only doing my job._ She was hurting, and I was trying to help. Although, it's kind of hard to help a problem you caused; actually, more like impossible. I wish she'd let me help Doyle, and a part of me wishes I hadn't shot him. _But it's my job. _She'll understand that someday, she'll have to. I _know_she'll understand one day, and then she'll forgive me and we'll be best friends.

But in this exact moment, I'm still staring at her and not breaking contact. She breaks first though, quickly attending to her sperm donor. Although at this point I'm thinking he means more to her now than just that. If I had known that she felt so strongly about him now… maybe I wouldn't have of done it- maybe. That's the key word here in these thoughts of mine.

Maybe Doyle will live; depending on how bad I hit him and how hard he fell. I don't doubt Maura's ability, which makes me think she could save him. Maybe one day she'll forgive me and realize the reasons behind the events that occurred.

I've started to slowly back away, and I can hear Frost or Korsak calling 911 behind me. I can't decipher who, my mind's too muddled and then I remember. _Dean._ I break out of my thoughts and now I'm rushing to Gabriel. He's on the ground, grasping his left shoulder, the bullet still lodged in his shoulder - probably in the bone. He's groaning in pain, and I can't help his pain. We can only wait for the ambulances and I can only muster up soothing words and noises with a weak, sob threatening voice.

I still can't believe all of this is happening. So fast, my ears are still ringing from the gunshots and I have to leave. For some reason, I care more about Maura hating me than Agent Dean being in pain. _Because you're in love with Maura, you fucking idiot. Now you've fucked it up though, WELL FUCKING DONE!_

The ambulances arrived and they got to work. Maura hasn't looked at me once, that I've noticed.

-x-

I hate waiting rooms, and I now understand what it was like for my parents. My parents, and my team, and my brother, and Maura. Maura's sitting in one of the chairs, huddled up, pulling her knees to her chest and trying hard to keep herself together and keep all of her emotions within herself. I'm standing across the room, fighting the urge to go over there and comfort her. _I don't want to create a scene but, oh look a doctor!_ I stride over to the doctor that's appeared and prepare myself for the news. Everyone has flocked over too.

"Agent Dean will be fine; we've removed the bullet from his shoulder. It wasn't in his bone like you thought, Detective Rizzoli. He'll need to stay here for a while just to be safe." The doctor turned to Maura. "Your uncle, Patrick, is going to be just fine. He's in a stable condition and we'll be moving both Patrick and Agent Dean into a room and you'll be able to see them in under an hour. We'll come and get you."

"Thank you, doctor" Maura whispered. Everyone else - Korsak, Frost, Frankie and I - all nodded at the doctor and we all slowly dispersed back to where we were.

"Hey, guys. Listen, why don't you go down to the station. I've got everything covered here." I whispered to the three guys, and I glanced at Maura.

"You sure?" Korsak murmured back. I nodded at him and they all smiled at me, Korsak laying a comforting hand on my shoulder. Then they all turned and left.

_I can't fight this anymore, and I don't care if I make a scene. I have to talk to her. _

I paced over to Maura who was staring into space, her legs placed on the floor now and her hands in her lap, fidgeting. I crouched down beside her, looking up at her; she didn't react. I grabbed her hands in mine, stroking them with my thumb. Maura looked down then into her lap, then to my. Tears started to well in her eyes, and I bounced up and into a seat. Leaving my left hand on top of both of hers, I brought my right hand to her cheek and brought her closer, kissing her on the forehead.

She leant her head into the crook of my neck and wrapped her arms around my neck; she let it all out as I rubbed her back. I started to tear up too, _I hate seeing her so broken hearted. _Maura leaned back to look me in the eyes, and I reached over and wiped away what tears were left remaining on her face. She went to speak, but I cut her off; I needed to speak first.

"Please forgive me, even if it's not soon. Just as long as you do, because I can't live without you in my life. You need to understand I was only doing my job, and I didn't know he meant so much. I should've known, you're my best friend and I'm so stupid. But I had to do it. I didn't think, I never do, I just live in the moment. I guess you know that, seeing as I shot myself. That was me doing my job too and also not thinking. I put you through pain then, and I'm putting you through grief now. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry and I will never ever hurt you again because I can't keep doing that to you."

"Jane, I understand. I apologize for speaking to you the way I did, it was uncalled for and I believed he was going to die. You tried to help and I pushed you away, but I could've used your help too. I'm sorry, too. So, as angry as I am, I forgive you. I could _never_ hate you."

_Oh god, I'm crying. NO. Rizzoli's don't cry, especially me. Well, I can't stop it now. Trust Maura to make me feel emotions. _

Maura reaches up to wipe away my tears now, and I smile at her. Never have I wanted to tell her I love her more than in this exact moment; but it's not the right time.

-x-

We've been in the waiting room for approximately 40 minutes or so now. Maura's almost asleep, her head resting on my shoulder and my arms around her shoulder. She starts to stir a bit, her eyes are closed and she furrows her brows.

"Jane…" She murmured, half-asleep.

"Mmm… "

"I love you… so much…" She nestled slightly closer. I could've sworn my heart just melted. I swear somebody just established a butterfly farm in my stomach. I swear I'm high on some kind of illegal drug.

"I love you too, Maur." I wipe a fresh tear away as I hear someone approaching us. I open my eyes and look up to see the Doctor who saw us before walking towards us. I nudge Maura and whisper to her, telling her the Doctor was coming. She opened her eyes reluctantly and we both sat up stretching.

"If you'd like to see them now, I'll take you to their rooms." We nodded at the Doctor, and stood, my arm around Maura's waist, holding her up, and as a symbol of me claiming her as mine. The Doctor walked ahead of us by a metre or two and we casually strolled behind her.

I kissed Maura's temple, like it was the most natural thing in the world, and she leant into me more. She'd forgiven me, quicker than I thought. Dean was ok, Paddy Doyle was ok. Maura and her mother were ok. Maura might just find out who her biological mother is now, and the mystery will finally be put to peace.

_Exeunt. _


End file.
